Transformers G1: Family Forever In Living And In Death
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: We are a dysfunctional family. We don't care that we are that. We love one another. We are unique to each other. We protect. We care. We are emotional. We are family. And, family is forever. In living and in death. Forever.-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]
**A/N: Hello everyone! I had an idea one shot story that popped in my head this week. I felt like writing this one shot because it sounded like an emotional one like the other ones I wrote. It is just something I been wanting to write about for a while now, and finally got the chance too and got it all organized on how to write it.**

 **You may need tissues for a little death scene that is told in this one shot. But, it measures out with the cuteness and silliness in it as well. It is rated T for a little birth scene in it and the little death scene in it too. It is also, in G1 series of Transformers. Hope you all will love it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Clawray**

Ratchet and his mate, Wheeljack, were relaxing in the Rec Room. Their kids, the Dinobots, were there too play fighting with one another. Wheeljack has Ratchet in his lap, as he rub Ratchet's big stomach with love and care to him and their soon to be born sparkling.

They were all excited with a new little one running around in their little family. The Dinobots were excited to have a little sibling to play with in the future. They were going to be the best big brothers to their little sibling as best as they can. They all could not wait for the sparkling to be born soon. It was like just yesterday Ratchet told them the news about him carrying a little one.

 **(Begin Flashback)**

" _OK, Ratchet. Our kids and I are here in our share quarters. What is the big news you wanted to tell us?" Wheeljack asked his mate._

 _Ratchet turned to them, once they were all in the room and sitting down. He had a big smile on his face, "The big news I wanted to tell you all is… that I am carrying!" He exclaimed._

 _Everyone faces were in shock for a moment, until they bust into excitement. "We, Dinobots, are gonna be big brothers!" Grimlock cheered, as the others cheered with him._

 _Wheeljack jumped up and hugged his mate. "I'm so happy Ratch. This is so exciting. A little one running around on base in our little family." He beamed at his mate. Ratchet was still smiling, "I know, Jackie," He said, as he put his hand on his stomach, "I can't wait for the little one to come into the world."_

" _Are we going to tell everyone else in the base, so that they know about it too?" Wheeljack asked. Ratchet nodded in a 'yes' gesture. Soon everyone knew about the little one coming, and they were all excited about it._

 _And, I bet the Decepticons used Lazerbeak to spy on them to know this little news. And, now they know about it too. But, the Autobots and the little family will protect the little one with their lives to not let them hurt or kill the sparkling._

 **(End flashback)**

Soon it became night time and everyone went to their rooms to recharge for the night. Ratchet and Wheeljack dreamed about what their sparkling was going to be, and the fun times they will have with it.

 **(A few days later)**

Ratchet soon went into labor with the sparkling. He was sent to his Med Bay, and his apprentice, Firstaid, was helping with the birth. They had to let the Dinobots stay in the Rec Room because it might cause their carrier some stress with them and their crazy ways in the room with him.

So, that what Wheeljack was doing just now, but the Dinobots did not like it one bit. "But, We, Dinobots, want to see our little sibling be born too!" Grimlock exclaimed. "Ya, we, Dinobots, want to." Snarl exclaimed his agreement with Grimlock, as the others nod their heads.

"I know you guys do, but it can cause stress on your carrier for you guys to go nuts in the room with anything going on for it," Wheeljack told them, and then he turned to Bumblebee who was in the rec room at the time, "Bee keep an eye on them please." Bee nodded to him.

"Wheeeeeeeeljaaaaaaaack!" Ratchet called out to him very loudly from the Med Bay in a pain voice. "I'm coming, Ratchet!" He called back to his mate.

He looked at his kids, "Stay here with Bee." He told them one last time. They sighed through their vents, but nodded to him. Once that was done, he raced down to the Med Bay to his mate giving birth to their sparkling.

He entered the Med Bay. He rushed over to his mate side and hold his hand. "Sorry for the delay, sweetspark. But, had to tell our kids to stay, until they are told to come in here." He said. Ratchet nodded, but gasp in pain from a contraction, as Firstaid told him to push and he did. Huffer was there to help Aid out with the birthing as well.

Ratchet pushed so hard, and soon the head crowned at his valve opening. He gasp in pain from it. Wheeljack continued to hold his hand, and said sweet words to his mate's audios.

"Push again, Ratchet." Firstaid said. Ratchet did just that, and soon a shoulder popped out. He took a moment to breath some air in, and pushed again to get the other shoulder out. Soon he gave one final push and the sparkling exited his body. He sighed through his vents in relief at it finally being over.

Huffer and Aid got him and the sparkling cleaned up, even the after birth fluids were cleaned up too. Aid got the sparkling to breath, and it let out a cry from the cold air around it. It misses the warmth of it's carrier carrying tanks.

Huffer looked at the little one to tell if it was a femme or a mech. He smiled when he found out, "Congrats you two! It's a femme!" He announced. The couple smiled at this, as Firstaid wrapped the little one in a pink blanket.

He then, handed the femme to her carrier. Ratchet took hold of her, as Wheeljack looked down at his little girl. She had Ratchet's chevron, Wheeljack winglets on her back, just like the ones on his back, she had Ratchet's frame type, and her colors were green and white.

She also, had little cat ears on her helm and a little cat tail as well. She was born into a little Cybercat femme. They did not care if she was like that. They loved her in any way she was born into.

Wheeljack then, com-link Bee to let the Dinobots into the room now that it has calm down. Bee give him a affirmed and Wheeljack ended the com-link with him. He looked over at his mate, who was cooing down at the little girl. She had not opened her eyes yet, but will so soon.

He heard the Med Bay's doors opened and Bee was peeking in with the Dinobots right behind him. Wheeljack let them in and they came over to them. "Thanks Bee." Wheeljack said to him. "No probably, Wheeljack." Bumblebee said, and turned around to go back to the Rec Room to let the little family have their moment together.

"Me, Slag, what to know what the gender of little sibling is?" He asked his parents. Ratchet looked over at his son, "She is a femme, Slag." He said. "We, Dinobots, will protect little sis from evil cons." Swoop said. Wheeljack chuckled at his sons, "I know you all will." He told them.

Everyone looked over at the sparkling cooing softly, as they 'awww' at seeing her finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were blue color that Wheeljack had. She looked up and over at everyone in the room. She then, squealed in delight at finally seeing her family. They 'awww' again at that, as it was just too cute.

"Me, Sludge, wonder what we gonna name her?" Sludge asked. "Hmmmm. That's a good question, Sludge. What will be her name?" Ratchet wondered, as he feed his little daughter. Swoop took a good look at his little sister, and finally a name popped into his mind.

"How about Clawray. She, little sis, looks like a Cybercat, so it fits." Swoop suggested. "That's a great name Swoop. Clawray it is." Wheeljack said, as Ratchet was done feeding his little daughter. Soon everyone in the little family and in the base cooed over how adorable little Clawray is. They all bet she will grow up to be a brave and beautiful femme on the Autobot team.

 **(Few years later, Clawray is a youngling)**

A few years has pass, since Clawray was born. She was in her youngling years now at the age of 6. And, she was a troublemaker at that. She would always get into crazy trouble with her brothers. It drove Ratchet and Wheeljack nuts, even the rest of the Autobot team was drove nuts too.

One day in Med Bay, Claw was getting her shots taken care of by her carrier. Claw hated shots and she wanted to not be here right now. She whimpered, as she saw her carrier getting the shots ready. She did not want this at all.

She heard the doors to Med Bay swoops open. She looked over to see her brother Swoop come in. She squeal in delight, and waved her brother over to her. Swoop came over to his little sister, "What is it, little sis, Claw?" He asked. "Swoop, please get me out of this. I don't like it. Save me please." She begged him, as she gave him the 'puppy dog' face.

No one could resist the 'puppy dog' face of hers."Alright. Me, Swoop, will save you. Hop on my back." He said to her. Clawray did just that, and off Swoop went to save his little sister from the big mean shots. Unfortunately, Ratchet happen to finish and turn around to give them to her and saw the whole thing. "Swoop! Clawray! Get back here!" He yelled, as Swoop and Clawray giggled madly and ran away from the mad medic. They were soon chased around the base by their carrier for a while, until their sire, Wheeljack, stop their fun.

In the end, Claw still got her shots and did not like it. But, she got an energon goodie for it though to make her feel better. The rest of the day she went and played with her big brothers in the Dinobots' cave,until it was time to get her energon, take a nap, or time for recharge. She loved her family and everyone else in the base so much.

 **(Few years later, Clawray is an young adult)**

 **(A/N: This part is in the year of the G1 Transformers The Movie of the whole movie. Just want to let you know that folks. Back to reading this one shot now.)**

Clawray was now in her young adult years at the age of 15. She was with her brothers the whole time the Decepticon and Unicron chaos was going on.

Her brothers and herself found out about the news of their parents. It was a big blow to them. They cried about it. They felt like not believing it, until they were showed the evidence of it. It was not fair at all to them. The chaos of what happen was over and all, but it will never bring back their parents.

They were now orphans, and her big brothers had to take care of her now, until she was able to take care of herself. They were grieving about what happen to their parents together.

The left over Autobots were back on Cybertron in their new base. Clawray decided to have some alone time with her thoughts, so she walked off from her brothers to do just that. As she was walking, she started to sing a song. The song was called "I'll See You Again" by Westlife.

 **(Begin song)**

 _(Clawray): Always you will be part of me_

 _And, I will forever feel your strength_

 _When I need it most_

 _You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

 _I can't say this to your face_

 _But, I know you hear_

 _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again_

Clawray felt like her parents were there with her right now in spirit, but she was not sure. But, to her knowledge, they were there and proud to see her survive the chaos attack and growing into a strong and beautiful femme. They do miss her as she misses them. But, they will always be by her and her brothers sides, until they all meet again.

 _(Clawray): When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_

 _And, I tell myself I'm so blessed_

 _To have had you in my life, my life_

 _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again_

She continue to sing while she was walking to Primus knows where in the base. Her spirit form parents decided to walk along side with her. They always love to hear their daughter sing. She had a beautiful voice when she was singing a song to anyone she knew, or singing a song by herself.

 _(Clawray): When I had the time to tell you_

 _I never thought I'd live to see the day_

 _When the words I should have said_

 _Would come to haunt me_

 _In my darkest hour I tell myself_

 _I'll see you again_

 _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again [X2]_

They know they can protect her from beyond the Allspark, but they can't for the living part. The protecting for that will be done by her big brothers. They knew that, and are happy the Dinobots are keeping their promise on protecting her for any harm in life.

 _(Clawray): I will see you again_

 _I'll see you again_

 _I miss you like crazy_

 _You're gone, but not forgotten_

 _I'll never forget you_

 _Someday I'll see you again_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _Never leave you, yeah_

 _Gone, but not forgotten_

 _I feel you by my side_

 _No, this is not goodbye [X3]_

 **(End song)**

Soon she stop singing, and looked upset. Her spirit parents came over and gave her one last hug, before they go and leave to stay in the Allspark forever to rest in peace. Claw felt like she could feel them, to which she was, but did not know it.

"We will always love you and your brothers, Claw." Wheeljack said. "Ya. We will never forget you guys. And, you guys will never forget us. We will miss you all and you all will miss us." Ratchet told her.

"But, we will be in your guys' memories forever. We will meet again one day in the Allspark and be a family once again." Her sire said one last time. "This is not goodbye. It is just a see you later or see you soon. We love you guys in our sparks forever." Her carrier said one last time as well.

With that said and done with, they disappeared to go rest in peace finally in the Allspark. Claw had tears running down her face and she cry about it. But, she knows they are resting in peace in the Allspark. She heard some stomping footsteps coming her way.

She turned around to see her big brothers coming up to her. "You, little sis, alright?" Slag asked. "Ya, we, Dinobots, saw you, little sis, walk off to think for a while." Snarl said.

Clawray smiled at her brothers for caring about her so much and for finding her. She wiped away her tears, "Ya, I'm fine you guys," She told them, "Let's get back to the group to figure out what we are going to do from here on out."

Together the siblings went back to their team. They were sad that their parents died, but knew they are at peace now in the Allspark. They will always remember them and the others that lost their lives in that chaos.

Together they will be strong and live life to the fullest. They knew their parents would be proud of them for it. As they walked back to the group, you could see their parents faces in the night sky made by the stars themselves. You could say they will always be watched over by them. Family is forever. Forever in living and in death.

 **A/N: And, done! That all I had for this one shot to write down. I hope you all like it. I cried from the ending of it. And, 'awww' and laugh at the cute and silly moments too.**

 **I need a tissues box from crying. *Blurr runs up to me at fast speed, and gives me one, as I take it* Thanks Blurr. *Wipes away tears and blows my nose* Anyway, please R &R and have a nice day everyone! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
